What the?
by Mila J
Summary: Like anyone would fall in love with you! (KyoSaki)
1. Weird emotions

I watched from the window on the second floor of the school building. They were talking and smiling all the while, each smile tenderer than the last...I hate him...My forehead leaned against the window as I watched her face lighten up with one of her beautiful smiles once more...I love her...I couldn't stand to see them happy... together. I rammed the side of my fist into the wall.  
  
"It's not fair!!"  
  
"...If she really mattered...you wouldn't care who she was with as long as she was happy..." the small soft voice made everything in the room go quiet. I didn't even bother to turn and look at her. I already knew who it was and besides...I already felt her eerie presence from a mile away...  
  
"She—"cutting her I screamed at her to go away, pounding the wall to show her my displeasure of her company. Her presence was still there...never moving and I could almost feel her eyes burn into my back. Of course my anger rose to near boiling so I turned to her with my eyes narrowed and obviously pissed. Her gaze met mine calmly...not that nice calm but that weird calm; the kind that her presence tends to always hold. Normally my glare would falter but not this time, she was touching a subject that I did not want to discuss and especially with HER.  
  
"Hanajima-san..." her name rolled of my tongue in a low growl but she kept staring at me quietly.  
  
"I had to learn to give her up too Souma-kun,"  
  
"Tch...Yah but are you in love with her?" my posture straitened up a little more just to look a little bit more dominant even though I knew that didn't matter right now. I noticed that she came right up to my shoulder though. She was quiet for a little while before she spoke again.  
  
"She was my first friend,"...ok...good point...of course I would never admit that to her, but its true...Tohru excepted her for who she was...like she accepted me for who I was...I looked down at the ground and turned around from her, my back facing her yet again. I turned just in time to see that damn mouse help her up and hold her hand the rest of the way back to the school. My teeth gritted against each other as my anger grew yet again.  
  
"Just because you love her doesn't mean she'll return the love that you want"...that was going to far...she had absolutely no right to say that. The hand to my right formed into a fist and began shaking with anger.  
  
"What the hell would you know!! Like anyone would ever fall in love with you!" my back was turned to her but I knew my voice was loud and clear and at the exact moment the words had left my mouth I instantly regretted them...The room began to suffocate me with the tension that surrounded me. I closed my eyes shut expecting a blow from one of her attacks but nothing came...just the seemingly thick tension that had formed around us. Slowly I turned around to look at her and my heart had a sudden stab of pain when I saw the expression on her face.  
  
I stared at her dumbfounded...the look she was giving me was completely new to me...Her eyes were slightly wide and a mixture of emotions that had suddenly filled them while her bottom lip trembled. I wasn't sure if she was going to curse me or yell at me, but at this moment I wanted her to say something...anything! Just as long as she could stop looking at me like that, but all she did was take a few steps back and turned to leave with out a word. My feet wouldn't move and I wasn't sure if I was even still breathing, but I didn't care right now...I never imagined I could see such emotions displayed by her...and I wished she had hurt me or screamed at me because I cant get that face out of my head... ............................................................................................................  
  
Notes: um...I don't own crap...this is my first Fruits basket fic and I'm still pretty new at writing but hey flame me all you want...at least someone read this. 


	2. Apologys

Um notes first, I don't own anything.... absolutely nothing. Not any of the characters and especially the storyline of Fruits basket. Unfortunately my imagination is very limited. I would like to thank the people who actually reviewed my story would be nothing with out the help of your comments. Thank you Pebble sky your help was very much appreciative. Oh and I'll never tell...Sorry it didn't make much sense hopefully it will make more sense in later chapters. Ok blah blah on with the story.  
  
Pale face...  
  
Trembling lips...  
  
Dark hair...  
  
Wide eyes...  
  
I felt the heat of the sun on my back and the lids of my eyes slowly open, stopping halfway.  
  
Unspoken emotions swirled in a pool of dark purple...  
  
Feeling the muscles in my stomach clench I immediately curled into a ball and covered my head with the rest of my blanket. Only the top of my hair was showing. I don't want to face her...so what if I'm being a coward. I can't face her. My hands pushed the covers up more to hide my hair while I buried my face into my pillow to muffle a loud sigh.  
  
The suns warmth actually helped the sickness I felt in my stomach, and for a while I actually started to feel a lot better. Hmm...I think I'll stay home today, just like this. My eyes shut out any light that was left over that the blanket didn't shut out, but of course it was ruined because that stupid image of that weird psycho girls face came back!!!  
  
I opened my eyes again this time with a pissed look blaring from them. It was almost as if her face was stitched into the back of my eyelids. Just to test if I was right I closed my eyes...yup there she is again.  
  
Rubbing my head I screamed up at the ceiling, "STUPID GIRL!!!"  
  
"Are you always this loud in the mourning, baka neko."  
  
The spit in the back my throat suddenly choked me and I began to cough like crazy. Kuso! Turning to face Yuki I meant to yell at him but I also began to choke on my voice as soon as my gaze met the tired look of my cousin. I gulped and muttered something quickly and got up to get my school uniform on. Yuki took this as his cue to leave and told me that Tohru had breakfast ready as he left. I didn't feel like getting beat up this early in the mourning.  
  
STUPID STUPID STUPID!!! I quickly got dressed and ran a hand through my hair; this was my way of brushing it. After looking at the clock, I quickly ran down stairs to eat the breakfast Tohru had prepared. I felt something poke me and I glanced at Shigure's stupid grin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why is kyon-kyon so quiet this mourning?? Does Kyon-Kyon have someone on his mind??" He made this weird dancing movement with his whole body from where he was sitting and I wanted to hit him but his words bothered me. Why was I thinking so much about her to begin with? So what if I said something mean to her. It doesn't matter. Right? My lips turned into a small frown and I began to absentmindedly push my food around.  
  
Of course Shigure took this as a good thing.  
  
"OHHHH!!! HE is! He is! Is Kyon-Kyon in lo-"This time I did hit him. That was ridiculous of course I'm not in love with her. I just feel guilty I guess. I am in love though...Just with someone else. I quietly watched Tohru as she helped Shigure off the floor and my heart began to flutter the slightest bit. Of course that nice feeling was shattered when her and Yuki exchanged smiles with each other, and another image of HER came back to me.  
  
This sucks.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
The walk to school was painfully quick, I tried to slow it down but unfortunately we still got their extremely fast. So here I am, waiting for class to start and watching Tohru chat happily with Hanajima. This was really the only time you see Hanjima smile genuinely. Well this just sucks. The only emotion I get out of her is pain. Good job Kyou get on her bad side. She didn't even look at me not even once, and I know she knows I'm starring at her... WHY IS THIS BOTHERING ME!?!? I feel guilty...yah I feel guilty. All I have to do is apologize right?  
  
I heard someone walk up behind me and instantly knew it was Uo as she smacked the back of my head.  
  
"So is Carrots watching our precious little Tohru" Crap...I wasn't...I looked down at my desk tapping it lightly and mumbled a yes. Uo blinked a bit confused.  
  
"Um Ok?" She scratched her head and walked up to Tohru slipping an arm around the shorter ones shoulder.  
  
"What's up with Carrots? He's in an unnaturally calm mood" Tohru just looked down and frowned.  
  
"I'm not really sure. Kyou-San has been acting really strange today" Hanajima suddenly walked quickly to her desk and Tohru and Uo were about to ask what was wrong, but their teacher walked in. ............................................................................................................  
  
"Bye Uo-chan!! Bye Hana-chan!! See you tomorrow" Tohru waved happily as they waved back to her. I just stood there as I watched Hanajima walk down the sidewalk by herself. I have to do something. Anything!! Ok think how the hell am I supposed to go and apologize to her.  
  
"Baka-neko! Hurry up or we'll leave you here!" Leave me here...that's it!  
  
"Erm...I have to go and do something. I have um Detention! Walk home with out me!" Tohru gave me a worried look and I smiled a bit. Yuki just shrugged and walked off.  
  
I let out a long sigh that I've been holding back for awhile now. Geez that was a crappy job of lying; I'm going to have to work on that. I looked up just in time to see Hanajima's head disappear and after a few seconds of staring off in her direction I began to follow her.  
  
Ok...how is this supposed to work? I just apologize and everything between us is over right? Right??...I really wish someone would answer me. I made sure to stay very far behind her since I didn't want her to catch me just yet. Crap she probably already knows I'm here. Oh well she'll turn around when she feels there's a need to. Looking around I tried to take my thoughts away from her, but my traitorous eyes slowly went back to look at her again. She looked very plain, but after watching her I began to notice the certain way she walked with every step softly touching the floor. I also noticed how she would flip her braid over her shoulder and rub her neck after doing so.  
  
Shaking my head I quickly looked away...this is ridiculous what the hell am I doing here? Wait a minute... I turned my head to look at the different houses, where the hell am I?? Holy crap how long have we been walking? I just barley now noticed how the soles of my feet felt sore.  
  
Right after the thought left me she turned sharply into a fairly nice sized house. So this is where she lives. After her small form disappeared into the house I stood there in the front...not really sure what to do next. Well this was nicely planed out, the voice sounded rather dry in my head.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"GAH!!!" I jumped back at the soft voice that was suddenly beside me. And I swear to you I thought I was looking at a chibi Hanajima.  
  
"I...uh.." WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?  
  
"This is my friend from school Megumi" I turned my head back to see Hanajima standing their changed from her school clothes into a simple black dress, her hair still braided. I glanced at Megumi who merely stared at me, and what seemed like eternity he finally released from his gaze and walked in.  
  
I turned back to Hanajima as her voice called to me to come inside and I quickly obeyed her command. Wow her house almost seems...normal, looking around I found a few pictures of her family hanging on the wall. I couldn't help but smile when I saw a much younger and happier Hanajima...I wonder how long ago this was taken...  
  
"Would you like to come up to my room or wait in the living room" w...WHAT!? I felt my face heat up and quickly coughed up my answer to stay down stairs. I know she didn't mean for it to mean anything but still...  
  
She just shrugged and showed me into the living room.  
  
"If you wait here for a little while I'll bring us some tea and snacks?" her voice was so soft that I had to lean towards her a little.  
  
"Um...I'll help you" she still hasn't even looked at me...  
  
"If you wish"  
  
When we were in the kitchen she told me to go ahead and get us drinks from the fridge. Hmm milk or Ice tea...the long walk had made me extremely thirsty so I grabbed for the ice tea and shut the door, pouring the cold liquid into two cups I had gotten earlier. After setting the cups down on the table I began to watch her cut the cake that she had brought out for a snack. She was very slow in her movements, but some how it had a very calming affect and everything seemed peaceful just in the way she moved.  
  
Ok...I really have to stop thinking...  
  
She placed the two plates of chocolate cake down on the table along with the drinks and sat down. All right so far so good...I'm still alive. I took a sip of my drink and glanced up at her as she took a small bite from her cake. Now I just have to say I'm sorry. Yah...no problem.... crap...I'm screwed. To ease my mind I take a bite out of the cake she gave me. Holy crap this is good. I take another bite enjoying the taste, the chocolate working wonders on my nerves. I wonder if she made this. Taking one last huge gulp from my tea I slam it on the table.  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Right,".... right? What did she say?  
  
"You don't have to apologize for the truth" she took another bite of her cake and something in me just snapped. Standing up I slam my palms hard onto the table, but of course this didn't phase her one bit. "No I wasn't right! People just can't see or understand the real you! And if they can't see the person you are then they don't deserve you at all!" I quickly shut my mouth after realizing what I said and now she was looking at me straight in the eyes with wide eyes. This time it wasn't full of pain just had a surprised look on her face. I could hear Shigure laugh at me for my sudden outburst of stupidity...oh how Shigure would have loved to be here right now. Not knowing what to do I suddenly sat down and shoved the rest of the cake in my mouth and chewed. She was still staring at me with what expression I didn't know since I was trying my hardest not to look up at her. Mumbling I asked if she made the cake and from the corner of my eye I saw her nod her head slowly.  
  
"Souma-kun?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you" I looked up at this and saw the small smile she was giving me. She's actually smiling...at me. For some reason everything seemed like it was ok. I felt my cheeks burn and told her I had to leave. She nodded her face turning back to normal and after I helped her with the dishes we both slipped on our shoes and walked outside.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Showing you to the subway. It's much quicker to get home that way" I just stopped and stared at her.  
  
"Your kidding right?"  
  
"No...I just wanted to see how long you would follow me" ............................................................................................................ Author's notes  
  
Yay done with this damn chapter!! Now bring on the flames! ^-^;; 


	3. Sickness

Notes- AAAIIEEE all of you guys who reviewed rock!!!^-^ ....Now I'm scared of messing up this next chapter because of you guys oO;;;...NOT A BAD THING.... just scared to lose the great people who actually reviewed. Anyway you guys rock and please don't die -!! Oh oops! I don't own Fruits basket or any of the characters  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
After that meeting between Hanajima and me things changed. Not completely to the point were we are all buddy buddy, but we actually talk to each other in a more friendly manner. She still likes to creep the hell out of me but I don't think that will ever change...  
  
With my arms stretched above my head I continued to watch the clouds pass by with the cool breeze. I was currently spending my lunch hour on top of the school roof with a small cat curled next to me who refuses to leave me alone. Closing my eyes I begin to stretch out more on the ground, sighing deeply. Today was just too nice of a day to go to school.  
  
"I swear this place is completely useless...ruining such a nice day..."  
  
"I agree with you...Souma-kun...The breeze does feel nice."  
  
"Yeah it does,"...Wait...I thought I was the only one up here...Quickly opening my eyes the image of Hanajima bent over me and staring straight at me comes into my view.  
  
"Ky.... KYAAAHHHHHH!!!"(TM- if you guys ever read fake this scream is used often) Without thinking I quickly sit up and connect foreheads with her, creating a rather loud thud. OW OW OW... my eyes clenched shut in pain and I held my head in my hands. Crap I'm going to feel this later...Why did she have to...all...HANAJIMA! Looking up I saw that she was in the same position as me, sitting down with her hands pressed to her forehead.  
  
"Ha...Hanajima?...erm uh," I moved a bit closer to her, seeing if I could get a better look at the damage I've done...Well...It's her damn fault anyway! She shouldn't have popped out of freaking nowhere!! I was sitting close to her but I made sure that I was at least arms length away...hmm...keeping silent I began to observe her small pale fingers which were decorated with black paint...the contrast between the two seemed nice to look at...also the way her hands are shaped...  
  
"Tohru was worried..." I blinked and an image of Tohru's smiling face appeared...Tohru...turning my head away from Hanajima's direction I replied in a gruff voice, feeling somewhat empty at the moment.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You forgot your lunch." With that said a small box was dropped into my lap, wrapped in a white cloth.  
  
"She couldn't come up because the teacher asked her to stay, Uo-chan is sick today since she would have came and teased you, Yuki dislikes you, Haru wanted to stay with Yuki, Momiji I couldn't fine, and so I was left to bring you your food.".... Why the hell does she always have to explain every damn thing? Slightly frustrated with the explanation I glared at the small box for bringing so much trouble.  
  
"How's your forehead?" It came out as a grumble but I'm pretty sure she heard it.  
  
"What was that Souma-kun?"  
  
I turned and glared at her screaming, "I SAID HOW IS YOUR DAMN FOREHEAD!!!"  
  
"As you can see I'm quite alright"  
  
I inwardly flinched...great...there was a huge red mark on her forehead. I really hope that goes away before lunch ends. Looking down I glanced down at the small box of pocky in her hands, and then I looked at the box of lunch in my lap.  
  
"Do you want to share?" hoping that she would take it as an apology.  
  
She quietly opened the box of pocky and took one out. "These will provide me with the energy I need to get through the rest of the school day," giving her a dry look and responded in an equally dry voice, "Just Sugar?...You need more than sugar your going to get yourself sick"  
  
She kept quiet and began to chew on one, glancing at the small cat next to my side. Her silence immediately showed that she was no longer going to talk about what she should and should not eat. I quickly untied the lunch box and opened the lid. Like I care if she gets sick...so what it would be her own fault. Stuffing a bite of rice in my mouth, I tried to ignore my thoughts of her getting sick...psycho people cant sick anyway right? I chewed a bit thoughtfully. I mean they can't feel...rig-...CRAP...now that my good mood was completely destroyed and not wanting to start a scene, I glared at the chopsticks in my hands as if I was about to give them the most horrible death.  
  
"You seem to have a lot on your mind..."  
  
"Yeah whatever," I lifted up the box to my mouth and proceeded to shove the contents of the box into my mouth. This continued until my ears picked up a faint clicking noise and my attention went immediately to Hanajima. She was tapping her hand softly on the rooftop while her mouth was creating this weird clicking noise. This all, for some strange reason, completely fascinated me. I don't know why but I just kept my eyes fixated on her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the small cat hesitantly crawl towards her until its nose touched the tip of her finger. She gave the small cat a soft gaze and a warm smile, and it surprised me to see her face like that...it was almost scary. Her small delicate fingers began to brush through the thick multi-colored coat of the cat, and the cat began to purr in complete pleasure. I watched as the fur ran through her fingers and also watched the content look of the cat. It became to much for me and I had to turn away...I don't know why but I felt...jealous...hearing the softness of her voice I quickly replied, hoping to forget my earlier thoughts.  
  
"What,"  
  
"The cat"  
  
"What about the cat," my frustrations of her not reaching the point quickly enough began to rumble in the back of my throat, but of course she ignored my growling and stared straight at the box of food in my hands.  
  
"The cat is Hungry," on reflex I pulled the box out of her sight.  
  
"It can fend for its self!" her face went completely dead of emotion and her violet black eyes slanted dangerously into a glare...and I KNOW THEY WERE GLOWING...DON'T TRY TO TELL ME IT'S THE DAMN SUN!!  
  
Staring at the box of food in my hands I wondered if it was really worth getting fried for.... No it is not. I quickly tossed it on the ground and watched as the cat devoured the rest of MY food.  
  
"Satisfied?"  
  
"Not exactly," this caused me to look up at her, but before my eyes could even reach her she was walking off. And before I could stop myself I called out to her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"No where," She reached the railing that wrapped around the roof. Placing her hands firmly on the railing she began to lean forward. She kept leaning to the point which worried me and I quickly got up and ran over to her to keep her from falling, but her voice stopped me before I could even touch her.  
  
"I said I was going no where," even if she meant differently her words had comforted me in a strange way. We both ignored the school bell ringing, and I stood there just watching her balance on the railing knowing she wouldn't go anywhere.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
"Why was Kyou-san and Hana-chan late to class?? Did something happen? Did you get your lunch?" it was the end of school and Tohru and I were just barely walking out of the locker room. Yuki was staying after school for some meeting or whatever.  
  
"No we just didn't hear the bell...and yes Tohru I got my lunch...Will you stop asking questions already"  
  
"Ah! Sorry!!!"  
  
"And stop saying sorry all the time!!"  
  
"Sorry!!"  
  
"Bah! Your impossible!" I grinned at her despite my frustration...I just couldn't help it. Suddenly Tohru had stopped and looked straightforward with a rather surprised look. Out of curiosity I glanced in front of us. Haru was standing there a couple yards away touching some girls cheek.... why would this...matter...Is that Hanajima? They were talking but I couldn't hear the words and I was deeply confused as to why Hanajima would let someone touch her like that.  
  
"Hmm I wonder if Hana-chan and Haru-san are together!" Tohru was extremely excited about this idea...but...I suddenly felt nauseous...the type of feeling I get when only rain comes...why? The sky is clear...I quickly grabbed Tohru's hand and made a HUGE detour around the...'Couple'...practically running I quickly went down the sidewalk towards home, not really noticing that Tohru was having a hard time keeping up. I don't care...why should I care...if she wants to be with a stupid cow then so what! It doesn't matter!! The image of them together flashed through my head causing my footsteps to slow down...but...why?  
  
I didn't notice I had completely stopped walking until I heard Tohru's voice. Looking up I saw Tohru gaze at me with a worried yet confused expression.  
  
"Tohru..." I reached out to her and pulled her close to me, making sure that she was still a few inches away. My forehead leaned down on her shoulder and my eyelids closed shut. All I need is Tohru...I love her...No one else. ............................................................................................................  
  
Ok...so what if BOTH Hanjima and Haru aren't here at school today...so what both of them can be sick at the same time. I don't care. Nope. Not in the slightest bit. A lot of people are out today because of that sickness going around. So what if they happen to be sick the day right after we see them all over each other...they're sick good for them...  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!"...Did I just say that out loud...I glanced around at the people staring at me in my class.  
  
"MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUISNESS!!!" they all quickly turned around and began to talk to each other as if nothing happened...ok I need to calm down...I'm tired that's all...yeah tired.  
  
Huh? Why was everyone staring at me again?? Looking up I saw that my hand was raised and quickly got confused. My teacher took the liberty of clearing things up for me.  
  
"Why thank you Kyou-san it's very kind of you to take Hanjima-san's homework home for her." Oh ok.  
  
"...WHAT!?"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Getting off the subway near Hanajima's house I felt like a complete idiot. Not only did I get myself into this whole homework mess I bought her soup, tea and pocky. I kept telling myself that I only did this to be nice because she was sick...yeah that's right! She eats like crap so I have to bring her something at least healthy...the pocky was a treat, but oh well!!!That is beside the point!...I glared at her door as I rammed my fist into the doorbell...man I am a freaking idiot.  
  
"Souma-kun?" she came out a little with a blanket wrapped around her, her hair a mess and had a surprised look on her face. I almost...ALMOST...smiled at her appearance...she looked like a normal girl for a split second. Also I noticed her hair was down. I mean I know I've seen her with her hair down but this was the first time I actually NOTICED...and... Well it looked...nice.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I lifted up the homework packet in front of her face and then the grocery bag of food. She was much more interested in what was in the bag. I figured that she wouldn't even touch her homework  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"A Treat," my voice grumbled out my answer and she moved to the side to let me in. She took the packet and went in the kitchen tossing it onto the table.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?" She moved to go to the cabinets but my voice stopped her.  
  
"Sit" She stared at me for a moment then obeyed my command and slowly sat down, watching every movement I made. I took out the can of soup, the box of tea and left the pocky sticks in the bag for later. Looking around for a few minutes and with the help of Hanajima's instructions I found what I needed and started on the soup and boiling the water for tea. After putting the two tea bags into two separate mugs I watched out of the corner of my eye as she moved her sitting place from the chair to the counter.  
  
My hand quickly reached in the bag and tossed her the box of pocky. She caught it with ease and opened it quickly. She's hungry?...  
  
"Hanajima...when did you last eat?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"..."great...I poured the hot water into the two mugs and pushed them to the side to set for awhile. Curious I walked up to her and watched as she ate her pocky.  
  
"Do you like that flavor?" she nodded and pulled another one out and pointed it in my direction. Without thinking I leaned forward and took a bite...huh...it was good. I glanced up at her and she looked back down at me...and I quickly looked away.  
  
"So how did you and that cow get together?" I accidentally blurted it out suddenly.  
  
"The cow?" oops  
  
"I meant Haru!!"  
  
"I believe Haru fancies your cousin much more then me." I glared at her out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"Then why were you all over each other," she gave me a dry look in response to my glare.  
  
"Touching a person's cheek isn't exactly considered to be all over someone."  
  
"Why would you let him then!?" my anger rose to a point where I couldn't control my tone of voice.  
  
"I felt no danger that he would try to do anything to me," that confused me and luckily my confusion calmed down my sudden anger.  
  
"He just told me I reminded him of someone he still loves" she just shrugged and pulled out another pocky, and suddenly a wave of embarrassment washed over me. Why did I get so worked up over something so stupid? Trying to change the subject I began to mumble under my breath.  
  
"The soup is ready," with that I helped her get down from the counter, got a bowl of soup ready for her and with her help got the tea and food to the table. For the rest of the afternoon we spoke with each other about non- important things, homework and worked on eating the rest of her pocky.  
  
I suddenly sneezed.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
end of the chapter....if the characters seem off I'm sorry I'm kind of in one of those dizzy tired moments so I think I'm going off to bed before I really do pass out. Bye I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD GREATLY APPRCIATE IT! - 


	4. Kiss

Author note-eheh sorry about the switching between first and third person its just that I when only having Saki there I didn't want to talk with first person with her. So if it gets confusing im sorry and please forgive me -. Anyway enjoy and please review I appreciate everything you guys say you are so great! On with the story! I don't own any of the characters of Fruits basket...or any of it all.  
  
Her hair brushed her shoulders and face as it played in the wind, making small rustling noises every now and then. It was late at night and the only other sounds that could be heard were coming from the cars that passed by on the road. She usually took her strolls this late at night because she couldn't sleep and the air cleared her head of any unwanted thoughts or bad waves. Her thoughts occasionally went back to Kyo and her time spent with him. She wasn't about to deny anything...she had a small 'crush' on him. It couldn't really be helped; he intrigued her more so than the other Soumas. He was...different and amusing. He was defiantly someone she would wish to talk to more often. Of course he was in love with Tohru...she knew this, but maybe they could form a friendship somehow.  
  
Looking up, she began to rub a sore spot on the side of her neck gently. She wanted some sort of relationship with him, which scared her a little. It wasn't that he would hurt her she knew he was scared of her so she wasn't worried about that. But...what if he rejected her. She wanted to be close to him though. She couldn't stop this urge to be near him. Even her denpa waves told her to keep a close eye on him.  
  
What would she do...if he rejected her though?  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
"Ah...Shigure-san I was wondering if maybe...Uo-chan and Hana-chan could stay the night," Tohru's hands were pressed together in a pleading fashion and her eyes were tightly shut. I watched as Shigure put a hand to his cheek and begin to mutter some sort of nonsense.  
  
"Hmm...I don't know Tohru-chan...Tohru-chan has not been behaving lately"  
  
"Ah!! I'm sorry Shigure! I'll be good I promise!"  
  
Both Yuki and me glared at him for acting like a complete idiot, and Shigure quickly changed his answer to a yes with a nervous grin. Tohru's face completely lit up and said thank you a few times over and jumped up to go and call them. My eyes closed as I silently sketched the memory of her face into my brain. The way her eyes lit up when ever she smiled, the way her wavy black hair framed her face.... wavy black hair? What the hell?  
  
"Kyo-san? Are you alright?" I looked up to see Tohrus worried face and noticed that everyone already left the room. How long have I been sitting here? After a while I began to look at Tohru's chocolate brown hair, I was a bit confused.  
  
"Kyo?"  
  
"Oh Yes I'm ok Tohru"...I think  
  
She just sorta stared at me, the worried look still on her face, but she nodded and walked off to her room. After running a hand through my hair I decided to get some of my training done before her friends came over. I left the room to go outside for my training.  
  
My fists and legs flew through the air with practiced ease. This always clamed my nerves and cleared my head, because I knew that I would at least need some peace during this day since Saki...er Hanajima and that Yankee were coming over. I backed up, pretending I was blocking a punch and then countering it. Saki...is a nice name. Shaking my head I did a few combos of kicks and punches. Come to think of it I never really hear anyone really use her name. Not even Tohru. My hands drop to my sides and I relaxed. Crap...I lost concentration. Screw it I'll train later. Falling back I relaxed my body completely and look up towards the sky. Reminding me a little of how I spent my time on the roof with Saki...hmm...  
  
Slowly I test the name out moving my lips to form the Sa and the Ki...  
  
"...Saki..." breathing it more then speaking it really. It felt really tempting to feel those words come from my mouth again, but there was a rather large foot in my gut that prevented me from doing so.  
  
"Yo Carrots!"  
  
"GET YOUR FAT FOOT OFF OF ME!!!" she only dug her foot deeper.  
  
"What did you say!?"  
  
"You heard me YANKEE!!"  
  
"Uo-chan we should be more considerate...we are a guest in his home," I turned my head to the side to see Saki standing there staring at me. It surprised me to see that she was still wearing that suffocating cape in such hot whether.  
  
"Yeah yeah Hana-chan...why do you have to ruin my fun with carrots," with one half-hearted kick she left in search of Tohru. I mumbled a few curse words under my breath, rubbing my stomach a little.  
  
"She really does consider you as a friend Souma-san" I looked up at her.  
  
"Aren't you hot?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Liar," I stood up and dusted myself off and began to head towards the house.  
  
"Come inside and cool off or I'll drag you in here," I paused a little bit surprised with my self. "I...I will not be responsible if you pass out of heat stroke!!" I quickly walked in the house, followed by a very amused Hanajima Saki. .........................................................................................................  
  
I watched as the three girls smiled and laughed as they went through old photos of themselves and also recent photos of everyone. I saw a few pictures of Tohru and her mother, Uo when she was a little girl and a picture of Hanajima with her hair down. She really looked good like that...she looked extremely...err nice...yah nice. Looking up I saw her across the table from me, with her hair in that annoying braid. She really should wear it down more often.  
  
"Picture time!!" after those words were said a rather large book was dropped on the table. Everyone looked questioningly at Shigure. He only grinned and sat down, opening the book to show younger pictures of the Souma family. I suddenly paled and felt sick.  
  
"What the hell!? Put those away you idiot!" Shigure shook his head, which caused me to growl at him.  
  
"Oh its Kyou and Kazuma-san!" Tohru picked up a picture of an 8-year-old me smiling on Kazuma's shoulders. I felt my cheeks heat up...I am going to kill Shigure!! Uo quickly grabbed the picture from Tohru's hands.  
  
"Awww!!! Hehe you were a lot cuter when you were younger carrots!" I am going to give him a slow and painful death. Uo then handed the picture to Hanajima who quietly examined the picture. My heart stopped as she looked up and stared at me.  
  
"Are all the Souma men this handsome?" she continued to stare strait at me. All thoughts of killing Shigure flew away and I didn't even hear the conceded comment he made.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right! You like Kazuma don't you Hana-chan?" as soon as Uo said those words my shoulders slumped and I glared at the table. That's right she has a thing for Shishou. Pfht.  
  
"I would like to have this picture if you don't mind Shigure-san?" I looked back at Hanajima a bit surprised; she only glanced at me making my heart stop again.  
  
"Of course of course but I would like to trade it for this picture," Shigure picked up the picture of her with her hair down. She only nodded and stuck the photograph of Shishou and me in her bag.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot the snacks and drinks!" Tohru quickly stood and rushed to the kitchen with Yuki to follow her, saying that he would help carry some of the stuff. Both Shigure and Uo kept flipping through the pages of photographs, making comments and laughing every now and then. I glanced over at Hanajima and noticed that she was reading a book. On closer inspection I noticed it was one of Shigure's smut books. "How can you read that garbage?"  
  
"Its very well written," she kept her eyes glued to the pages when she spoke and it kind of made me feel all weird that she would be so taken by Shigures dirty imagination.  
  
"How the hell can smut be well written?" she finally glanced up at me and leaned over the table a bit. She turned the book so that I could see and pointed at a line. Me being stupid and curious I leaned over to read what she was pointing at. I immediately blushed but for some reason I kept reading the damn page she was showing me. The more I read the hotter I felt. HOW THE HELL CAN SHIGURE WRITE THIS CRAP!!  
  
When I reached the end of the page I found Hanajimas thumb holding the page down, and realized again how small her hand looked. Glancing to the side I found Hanajima looking at me with a small smile, and for a while I began to stare at her lips.  
  
"OH!!!!" the scream caused me to jump back away from Hanajima, my heart stuck somewhere in my throat. Damn Shigures book!! It's making me act all weird...I turned my anger to the Yankee.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING FOR!!!!" she just ignored me and continued to look down at the photo album with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Hmm...So I take it you know Kureno??" before I could hear the Yankee's answer I saw Hanajima stand up, announcing that she would go and check on Yuki and Tohru. ............................................................................................................  
  
As soon as Hanajima reached the kitchen door her denpa told her not to go in, so she stood extremely still in front of the door. It was slightly open and she peaked in just in time to see Yuki lean down towards Tohru and...and...Hanajima suddenly looked away.  
  
"It seems that she won't need me anymore..." she frowned deeply at this and her heart began to ache with a sudden familiar lonliness.  
  
"Hanajima?...What's wrong??" Kyou came up behind her with a worried expression etched on his face. She was a little surprised at this, but quickly shook her head and began pulling Kyou away from the door. "They said they were coming with the food and drinks in a bit, they do not require our help" he didn't budge.  
  
"Well I was just going to get some milk really quick"  
  
"No!...they will bring some for you..." Kyou stared at her with a weird expression. Why was she acting like this?  
  
"Look I'm just going to get..." he looked up through the cracked door. "...Some milk..." he froze "...alright..."  
  
Kyo suddenly took off and ran outside of the house and without thinking Hanajima followed after him.  
  
......................................................................................................  
  
Why...?  
  
Why him?  
  
Out of all people why him!?  
  
I didn't know what to do so I kept running as fast as I could. I didn't care anymore it didn't matter. The person I love the most is in love with the person I hate. I knew some day it would happen but why did I have to be right.  
  
I couldn't feel my legs anymore but I kept going, I just wanted to get as far away from the house as possible. The trees loomed over me and quickly swept past me as I ran. Something lurched in my stomach which caused me stop, and as soon as I leaned against a tree that feeling crawled up my throat and fell out of my mouth as quickly as possible. I felt as if everything I ever felt in the past and at that exact moment came out in a not so pleasant way.  
  
"Kyo..." I looked up, wiping my mouth in the process, to see Hanajima standing there. She was out of breath, her cheeks were extremely flushed and her hair was a complete mess. Did she run after me?  
  
She took a step closer.  
  
Why?  
  
Her hand reached towards me.  
  
"Kyo?"  
  
"Go away..."  
  
Hanajima flinched slightly but she took another step towards me.  
  
"I said GO AWAY!!" I roughly slapped her hand away and glared at her. I don't need her sympathy. I just want to be left alone.  
  
But she didn't go she just came closer, so I looked down and began to scream at her.  
  
"I don't need you!! You can't do anything to help so just go away! Your not needed so just go away!!" and that's all it took because when I looked up she was gone. For some reason I felt sicker then before and I didn't know why. I slid down the tree and sat there for a while resting, the bitter taste of my feelings from before still in my mouth.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Her body was tired, her head was dizzy and her heart ached. This is exactly why she didn't get involved with people's emotional affairs with the exception of Tohru and Uo, but this was different.  
  
When she slid the door closed to the entrance she saw Shigure looking up at her with a strange look. She just stood there and stared back at him, the look was different from all the other expressions he had. This one was serious.  
  
"Hana-chan is back" but it quickly reverted to his perverted grin. Tohru popped out of nowhere looking like a worried mother and asking if she was all right. Hanajima simply smiled and said she was going to bed. ............................................................................................................  
  
I'm not so sure how late it was when I came home but I was pretty sure it was really late since everyone was already in bed and the house was covered in darkness. I immediately went into the kitchen to get something to drink so I could wash out the taste of sickness still clinging inside my mouth. After pulling out a jug of milk from the fridge, I went to the cupboards for a glass when something caught my attention. There was something glossy on the kitchen counter so I picked it up to see what it was. I moved in front of the kitchen window, hoping that the light of the moon would do me some good.  
  
It was the photograph of Hanajima...but how the hell did it get in the kitchen. I set it down to pour myself some milk and began to walk out of the kitchen, but before I left I quickly turned around and took the picture with me. ............................................................................................................  
  
Her steps were soft and quiet as she crept down the steps of the Souma house. She was thirsty and didn't want to bother Tohru in getting anything. When she entered the kitchen though she found someone else already standing there in front of an open window.  
  
"Ah Hana-chan what are you doing up so late?"  
  
"I am thirsty...and yourself? Shigure-san?"  
  
"Needed a smoke" he waved his cigarette in the air before smashing it. He strained up and walked up to Hanajima handing her a glass of water.  
  
"Weeell I'm going to bed now" he paused and looked up towards the ceiling. "Hmm seems we have a neko-chan on the roof," he left the kitchen with Hanajima looking up at the ceiling.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
What the hell is Hanajima looking at??  
  
I was examining the picture a little closer now and noticed that her eyes were focused on something else instead of looking at the camera. She sorta had this smug look on her face as if she found something important. And I wanted to know what the hell it was! I fingered the edges of the photograph as I quietly admired the picture. She does sorta look nice. Again her full name popped up in my head and the urge to use her first name was there again.  
  
"Saki..."  
  
"Yes"  
  
My body completely froze except for my head, which turned over to see the owner of the name I uttered peeking over the edge of the roof at me. I quickly sat up, hiding the picture of her in the process.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"  
  
"I was thirsty," she climbed the rest of the way and stood up walking slowly towards me.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking on the roof like that you could slip"  
  
"I'll be fine" I just growled at her and looked away, making sure to watch her from the corner of my eye. When she finally reached me she sat down and looked out in front of her. We sat in silence for a while just enjoying the cool night air. I continued to watch her from the side, remembering how I treated her in the forest...I shouldn't have yelled at her...she didn't deserve that at all. My body began to squirm a bit, beginning to feel uncomfortable. Crap...I have to apologize to her somehow. Why the hell do I always end up apologizing?  
  
"Is something wrong Souma-san...are you cold?"  
  
"Stop calling me that. Kyo is fine" she kept quiet, "I uh...didn't mean to yell at you earlier. I tend not to think when I'm angry. And um... I didn't mean anything that I said" She still didn't say a word which worried me a little but I didn't move. I heard a small amount of movement coming from her, making me think she was leaving, but instead of feeling her presence gone I felt her lips press to the corner of mine.  
  
"Wha...what the hell was that for!?" when I turned to look at her she was already about to climb down the latter, but she looked up before her head disappeared.  
  
"It's a thank you for the picture you let me have." And she gave me that smile again ............................................................................................................  
  
She kissed me...she kissed me right on the li...ok technically not on the lips but she freaking kissed me!! It was mourning already and I was still in my room even though everyone was already up and downstairs. I couldn't face her...not because I felt bad about something just...that...she kissed me!  
  
My body turned over in the futon and I buried my head into my pillow, letting out a long and muffled groan. Maybe it wasn't a kiss...aren't kisses supposed to be on the lips? So does that mean it wasn't a real kiss? I rolled to my side looking at my wall. This is to damn frustrating.  
  
"Kyo-san?"  
  
A kiss is a kiss.  
  
"...Kyo-san?"  
  
But she didn't really kiss me on the lips...  
  
"Kyo-san, are you awake?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL COUNTS AS A REAL KISS!!??"  
  
"Ah..." huh? I turned to see Tohru standing there with wide eyes. Oh crap. I...I really have to stop thinking out loud. Tohru began to look extremely nervous and her cheeks were red with embarrassment.  
  
"..." She thinks I was talking about her and Yuki isn't she. A small flash of what I saw in the kitchen last night flew through my head.  
  
"What do you need Tohru?" she quickly blinked and happily took the change of topics.  
  
"Oh um I was wondering if it would be alright if you went to the store for me to pick up a few things?...if its not to much trouble I mean I could..."  
  
"I'll go its fine just give me a list of things you need" I sat up running a hand through my hair.  
  
"Thank you Kyo-san! I'll get the list ready right now!" She closed the door and I listened to her hurried footsteps down the stairs. Maybe some fresh air will do me some good. I got up and pulled some clean clothes out of the dresser. After getting dressed I ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen to get the grocery list, but I didn't get to far into the kitchen because I froze as soon as I saw Hanajima helping with the dishes.  
  
"Here is the list Kyo-san. Thanks so much for going!" Tohru handed me the list and I asked were the Yankee was after looking around the kitchen. "Uo-chan had to go to work so she left early this morning. I'll get you something to eat before you leave alright?"  
  
"No its ok...I'm just going to go" Hanajima looked over at me and I quickly turned around and walked to door were our shoes were. I sat down and quickly slipped on my shoes, after I slipped my coat on I saw another hand reach out and grab a cloak. Following the hand my eyes rested on Hanajima's face.  
  
"I'm going home...and since your heading in the same direction I might as well give you some company" I just stood there and stared at her face before grumbling under my breath for her to hurry up. Tohru waved us goodbye at the door and wished us a safe trip. The trip to the store was safe all right but it was the most stressful trip ever. It was quiet the whole way there. Now normally this wouldn't have bothered me in the slightest, I would have welcomed it, but everything that happened between Hanajima and me...it just was way to weird to be quiet now, and not to mention the tension hanging in the air. Also that kiss that she decided to give me last night was still plaguing every single thought that I had. Sometimes the thought didn't even have anything to do with Hanajima, but some how my brain would find connections to the event, almost as if my brain was teasing me about it.  
  
Right when we were about to part ways for her to go home and me to the store her soft voice slowed me down and her question froze me completely.  
  
"Are you angry about the kiss?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then why are you avoiding me?"  
  
"..." Good question  
  
"So you are angry about the kiss?"  
  
"tch if you can call that a real kiss" what the hell am I saying?  
  
"...Are you saying there is a proper way of kissing?"  
  
"Of course!" the hell if I know!  
  
"Would you mine showing me then?" I was a bit surprised by this...for one I wasn't even sure what the hell I was doing or saying in the first place because I found myself standing in front of her lowering close to her face. And secondly she almost seemed like she wanted me to kiss her. Before my lips could even brush hers I whispered something that made me surprisingly and extremely sick to my stomach.  
  
"I love Tohru" ............................................................................................................  
  
Her steps were quick and she held both hands to her chest. She made a fool out of herself...she had no clue what she was doing but she knew that nothing would ever happen between them, he will always be in love with Tohru and nothing would ever change that. When she arrived at her house she ran upstairs and in her room were she found her brother reading on her bed. He quickly swung his legs over the bed and smiled at her.  
  
"Hana-chan I read something incredible about..."his small smile disappeared when he saw the look on Hanajima's face.  
  
"Did something go wrong at Tohru's?"  
  
"No, no Megumi...it was very pleasant" Hanajima kneeled down in front of him and laid her head in his lap.  
  
"Very pleasant" ............................................................................................................  
  
I slowly opened the door and walked inside. I felt completely numb to my surroundings, and didn't even respond to Tohru as she spoke to me I just handed her the bag of things she asked for and walked past her.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" I turned to look at Yuki, but averted my gaze to the floor. I didn't feel like fighting with him.  
  
"Just leave me alone alright" before reaching the stairs I caught a glimpse of Shigure who was giving me an eerily calm look, and that's when I noticed we had company. Hatori, Haru, Kagura and Momiji were sitting down at the table with him but they didn't notice my arrival. I sighed heavily and ran upstairs before I was...I figured I had about an hour before Tohru called me for dinner. Maybe I can clear my head before then. ............................................................................................................  
  
It was about 10:30 when Hanajima slipped on her cloak and tied the strings into a tight knot. When she reached for the doorknob her brother called to her.  
  
"Hana-chan...please stay home."  
  
"Its quite alright Megumi I'm just going for my walk...I'll be back in a half- hour." He frowned deeply but nodded. She moved down the sidewalk and up the usual path next to the open road that she always took for her walks. This time her mind was completely blank and she ignored the waves of her denpa. She was hoping the cold air with wake up some of her senses but it didn't help any. When one of the cars came near something across the street caught her eyes and she looked over to see a small bush of flowers.  
  
Without warning she moved to cross the street to get a closer look at them. But she didn't get very far when a bright light came towards her.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
What the hell are they still doing here?  
  
It's late as all hell and they are still here talking! Even though I am grateful for this distraction but still...they have been here for way to long now. Hatori and Shigure went outside for a smoke, Haru and Yuki were deep in conversation, Tohru went to get more drinks for everyone, Momiji was sitting here next to me babbling about what we should get for Tohru's upcoming birthday and Kagura was clinging to my arm. The telephone rang and Tohru ran out of the kitchen with the tray of drinks to answer.  
  
"Hello Souma residence...Oh hi!..."there was a long pause which caused everyone to stop talking and listened. A loud crash was heard and everyone ran to where Tohru was. Tohru was still clutching the phone close to her, tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
"a...alright I'm coming right now!" she slammed the phone down and looked at Hatori "Hatori-san please we have to go to the hospital right away!!" Hatori simply nodded and walked outside to his care and some how everyone managed to get inside of it. No one wanted to stay behind. Tohru continued to cry the whole way there but didn't say a thing about what was wrong. I figured something was wrong with Uo since she had all the gang issues.  
  
Tohru was the first run out of the car and into the hospital building and when we finally caught up to her she was crying in the arms of a very grave looking Uo. She looked up at us and nodded slowly.  
  
If Uo was there...then...I noticed the swinging doors next to them with doctors and nurses running in and out of every few seconds. My feet slowly dragged across the floor, in sync with the slow beeping of a heart monitor. The next thing that came into site as I looked through the small glass window on the door made me feel far worse then the kiss I saw shared between Yuki and Tohru.  
  
Hanajima was looking up at the ceiling through half-lidded dazed eyes; blood streaked her face and dripped onto the floor. I just stood there and watched her lie on the operating table motionless, I didn't even noticed how much I was being shoved side to side by passing nurses and doctors.  
  
When her heart monitor made one long and piercing beep, indicating that her heart had stopped, a screaming voice filled the entire halls of the hospital...it took me awhile to realize it was my own.  
  
Before I even realized it I tried fighting my way into the operating room but Hatori and Shigure latched onto me. I screamed and struggled against them and soon Haru and Yuki had a hold of me too. I kicked and shoved but neither of them would let me go. Kagura had her hands over her mouth in shock and with doctor with a very long needle came close to me. I cursed at him and tried to punch him but Hatori kept my arm at bay. When the doctor gave me the shot everything began to blur and become warm, but I still kept struggling and screaming.  
  
"SAKI!!!!" ............................................................................................................  
  
"Kyo..."  
  
Its warm...my eyes fluttered open and noticed trees swaying overhead. The green of the trees leaves blended in with the blue sky. It felt...comforting.  
  
"Kyo..."  
  
I finally stood up slowly facing the owner of the voice who was calling me.  
  
"S...Saki..."  
  
I was so happy that, without thinking pulled her into a hug. Noting happened though...I didn't change, but I was too happy to care because it was so nice to feel her against me.  
  
"Saki I'm..."  
  
She leaned back and placed the tips of her fingers on my lips to silence me.  
  
"Wake up Kyo" ............................................................................................................  
  
to be continued... 


End file.
